Snoww in the West
by SnowwWolfie19
Summary: A jet black Pegasus decides to go back to his home outside the little town of Appleousa. But instead of following through with his wish he runs into an orange stallion and finds something he never thought he would find; Love. But society doesn't approve. (Note: Please at least leave a note; either good, bad or stop. I appreciate any feed back)


**Snoww in the West**

 **By: Snoww Darkwood**

 **Chpt 1**

The train car rattled down the dusty old tracks. "Last stop Appaloosa station." A voice crackled over the loud speaker. Within minutes the train hissed into the platform. "Watch your step and welcome." The voice said again as a jet black Pegasus stepped off. He had his headphones on and his eyes glued to the ground.

'I hope I can make it to the cottage.' The Pegasus thought. He continued walking into town. The sound of the shop owners pedaling their wares overpowered his music. With his wing he slowly turned up the volume until the noise was drowned out. As he walked down the sidewalk, he could feel the other ponies walk past him. He had barley enough time to look up when a strong force knocked him off his hooves.

"I am so sorry bout that." The orange stallion said as he helped the Pegasus up and dust him off.

"It's ok. It was my fault." The Pegasus said as he tried to pull his sleeves down. "I better go." He said as he stumbled off.

"You sure your." But before the stallion could finish, the Pegasus collapsed on the ground.

 **Chpt 2**

The Pegasus woke and found himself wrapped in a silk blanket. Just as he laid his head back down he felt a muzzle on his mane. The Pegasus turned to find the orange stallion asleep beside him.

"I'm Braeburn." The stallion said with closed eyes.

"I'm Snoww." The Pegasus whispered.

"Its ok. Lay back down. Its the middle of the night." Braeburn said pulling up the covers. Snoww played his head back down on the pillow. The soft bed seemed to devour him. Just as his eyes closed, Braeburn lips met his. Their tongues became entangled as they pulled each other closer.

"How did you know?" Snoww whispered as Braeburn began to kiss down his neck.

"Lucky guess." He said as he quickly got Snoww on his back. Braeburn began to kiss down Snoww's stomach. "I also bet your nice and tight." Braeburn said with a sinister grin.

Snoww gave a small nod before he felt his legs spread. The stallion began to drag his tongue along the bottom of the Pegasus's throbbing unit. With each lick Snoww gave a soft moan. Then he felt a sharp thrust and a soft pinch as he let out a long moan.

"Wow. You are tight." The stallion said as he slowly shoved his long hard cock deep into the moaning Pegasus. With each thrust, Snoww gradually get louder. Then with a swift motion and a blur of orange and grey. Snoww then found himself unable to move or speak. "I want to play a game." The stallion, who was wearing leather chaps and a whip around his neck. Before Snoww could respond, he noticed he was strapped, spread eagle, to the bed and a gag was in his mouth. Then with a wicked Braeburn growled "Lets play the quiet game. If you lose," He brought the whip down hard across Snoww's flank. "But if you win." He slowly moved closer and wrapped his soft lips around Snoww's diamond hard unit. Before Snoww could do anything, he felt his cock slowly slide down Braeburn's throat. All 8 inches glided down the his throat. With a soft moan Braeburn brought his head up. "You better be good." Braeburn said as he began to nibble gently all over Snoww's twitching flank.

Braeburn continued for a few minutes, all the while Snoww twitches with pleasure. "Good boy." Braeburn says as he wipes away some drool using the blankets from under Snoww. "Here's your treat." The stallion said with mysterious eyes as he gulped down Snoww's dick. But just as Braeburn took him all in, Snoww began to feel a vibration. Just as Snoww began to look down, the sound of some scream song being hummed bounced off the walls and a strong vibration worked its way up his shaft. Snoww's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Braeburn began to suck the life out of Snoww.

Braeburn continued to work Snoww; The whole time he would go slow and savor it or he would go fast. With each forced swallow would make him hum. As he took Snoww in for the last time, he snuck a toy. As Braeburn reached Snoww's base, he slowly inserted the toy. And with one final tribal hum, he turned the toy on to full power.

"OH MY CELESTIA!" Snoww moaned around the gag. Braeburn yanked the gag off and gave Snoww a devilish look. "MORE MASTER!" Snoww begs. "Please. Make me yours." At these words Braeburn unstrapped the Pegasus.

"Okay then." The stallion says as he puts a collar and leash on Snoww. Braeburn then pulled the leash and forced Snoww to bow. Snoww bit his lip in expectation of the freezing ooze of lube on his tight hole. But instead Braeburn says "Scream 'master' my little slave." His voice trailed on 'slave' as he wraps his hooves around Snoww's hind legs. And with a solid thrust, Braeburn's massive cock plunged into Snoww's ass.

"HARDER MASTER!" Snoww said through his heavy breathing. Braeburn answered Snoww's plea by going deeper and harder. "MASTER, I LOVE THE PAIN!" Snoww moaned between thrusts. Braeburn just smiles and starts to choke Snoww with the collar. Then with a growl Braeburn pulled Snoww to his hooves, then with movements that seemed like blurs caused the Pegasus to straddle Braeburn. "OH YES MASTER!" Snoww moans as he rides the stallion.

Just as Snoww was getting the hang of ridding, Braeburn twitches and forces the still bound Pegasus to the floor. The stallion smirked and yanked Snoww's collar towards his dick. As soon as Snoww's lips touched the stallions thick head, Braeburn shoves the whole thing down the Pegasus's throat. "Oh yeah slave, take it all." The stallion moaned as he rubbed Snoww's bouncing head.

"Open your mouth." Braeburn ordered as he pulled Snoww off. Snoww opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. "You better swallow." The stallion said as he puts a play ring on and blasts the power. A few seconds later, The stallion moans as the Pegasus locked his lips around the stallions cock. Warm, salty globes of semen slowly oozed down his throat. With a sigh Braeburn lays back exhausted, Snoww started to lick the stallions tip, to make sure not one drop was wasted. They soon locked eyes and smiled. As Snoww climbed into bed next to Braeburn, the orange stallion pulled him close and held him. "I love you." Braeburn whispered.

"I love you too." Snoww says back, planting a kiss before both passed out from exhaustion.

 **Chpt 3**

Snoww woke to the smell of pancakes and fresh cider. As he slugged out from under the covers, he gave a wide mouth yawn and stretched as his hooves touched the rustic wood floor. The scent of home cooked food traveled up the corkscrew of a stair case. But before he could go and find the source of the scent, he looked around the room. 'That wasn't a dream.' Snoww thought as he started down the hypnotic stairs. At the foot of the stairs Snoww gawked at the beautiful and flowing dinning room. The long mahogany table gave an air of ancient origins. But before he could continue his adventure the wall beside the stairs opened up and a orange stallion emerged.

"Braeburn.." The Pegasus said as if he never said the name in his life.

"What's wrong Wolfie?" Braeburn asked once he noticed Snoww's puzzled look.

"How do you know that?" Snoww asks as he slowly backs away. "You were in my dream.."

"It wasn't a dream. Trust me." He said with a grin. "Come on now, lets eat." They both sat in the only 2 chairs at the table. Snoww took only a small portion from the heap of pancakes and began to eat tiny bites. All while his eyes were fixed to a knot in the wood. Braeburn notices, "Is everything ok, darling?" He asks as he trots over to him.

"So it wasn't a dream?" Snoww asks with teary eyes.

"It's ok. Don't be sad. I'll ta.." But Snoww puts a wing to his lips before he could finish.

"I'm not sad." Snoww says before he wraps Braeburn in a hug. "I'm happy." He whispers as he kisses the stallion.

When they broke away, Braeburn gave a big smile and pushed his chair next to the giddy Pegasus. Once they sat down their tail curled together as if they were holding hands. They sat at the table quietly eating their food, Looking at each other and smiling every few seconds.

"Dang those were good." Braeburn said as he starched. He leaned back in the chair with his eyes closed. When he sat back up, he planted a kiss on Snoww's cheek. "We should wash up before we go to town." He whispers.

"Ok." Snoww whispers back as they get up. Braeburn winked and headed for the stairs. When they got to the bedroom, Braeburn went to the bay window. The stained glass depicted the fall of Nightmare Moon and the Elements of Harmony. He then opened the window up to revile a small balcony with a tub of water. He slowly lowered himself into the refreshing bath as Snoww sat on the window seal.

"Get in here and wash." Braeburn says when he notices Snoww.

"Are you.." But Braeburn stopped him with a look that said ' _Really?"_ With a smile, Snoww climbed in. As they began washing Braeburn started to wash Snoww's wing. Just before Snoww could react, the stallion started to play with his unit.

"Time for you to cum." The stallion whispered as he sloshed around the soaked Pegasus. Just as Snoww started to enjoy himself, Braeburn started to deep throat him. Just as Snoww's hoof was about to be on the stallions bobbing head, he stopped. He then gave Snoww a naughty smile and turned around. The Pegasus's cock was only centimeters away from the stallions firm ass.

With a guttural growl Snoww grabbed Braeburn's tail and forced his rock hard boner into the stallions willing ass. With each thrust, the stallion would moan with ecstasy. Just before Snoww finished he forced the stallion to keep his mouth open. Snoww slid his cock out of Braeburn's throat just has the Pegasus shoots load after load, onto the moaning stallion. He then began to wipe his face but Snoww stopped him by making him suck it all out.

 **Chpt 4**

Snoww sat on the couch as he listened to his special somepony get some package ready. The slice of scissors on paper sung from the Den. Each slice sent an armada of chills down his back. Finally the slicing stopped.

"You ready?" Braeburn asks as he appears with a small package in his saddle bag. Snoww nods as he lets out a sigh. "I know, But others arnet ready for our kind of love yet." He said as he kisses Snoww. "Now come on, let's.." But a knock on the door cut him off. Just as the stallion was going to open the door, it flung open. a rainbow mane Pegasus flew in followed by a pony that looked like Braeburn, but was female, and finally a yellow cot Pegasus tiptoed in.

"Well, aren't you gonna introduce us?" Said the girlly doppelganger as she relaxed in an old rocking char.

"Yeah. Well that there's Applejack. My cousin." He said motioning to the doppelganger

"You can call me AJ." She said with a smile. "That crazy blue one is Rainbow Dash and the one hiding behind the plant is Fluttershy. The yellow Pegasus squeaked and hid her face when Snoww looked at her. "and you are?" AJ asked with a raised brow.

"He is my new ranch hand, Snoww." Braeburn butted in. Snoww just shook his head in agreement.

"You from the cloud city or Canterlot?" AJ continued, ignoring Braeburn's answer.

"I'm from hear.. Well a few miles east." Snoww said as he tried to hide his fear.

"Dashie, Fluttershy; why don't yall head to town. They just got a fresh batch of cider." At the word cider Dashie's ears perked up. A long rainbow trail followed her as she jetted out the door.

"Ohh, Wait up Rainbow." Fluttershy said meekly as she meandered after the crazed Pegasus. The door creaked as it closed and the eerie silence flooded the room.

"Are you happy?" AJ asked Snoww. He glanced at the smiling stallion.

"very much so." Snoww said with a teary smile.

"Are you?" She asked the stallion.

"Good." She said as she got up. "Let me be the first to welcome you to our family." AJ said as she plopped beside the Pegasus. She motioned for Braeburn to join them. The stallion took his bag off and snuggled close to Snoww. "We need to get to town." AJ said to Braeburn. "You better stay Snoww. Everypony wont understand yalls love."

"It will be ok darling. Ill be back soon." Braeburn said as he kissed Snoww. The two immediately broke apart when Fluttershy opened the door.

"Fluttershy, why don't you keep our new friend from getting lonely." AJ said as she pushes the frightened Pegasus net to Snoww. Both avoided eye contact as the whispered greetings. A tear made Snoww turn away and sit in a lonely chair in the corner. Fluttershy followed suit and sat on the couch on the other side of the room. As he sat there the more tears came out until finally he was sobbing into a pillow. As he cried Fluttershy approached him and wrapped her wing around him.

"You miss him." She said timidly as she stroked his mane.

"What do you mean?" Snoww asked, trying to be convencing.

"Braeburn. Both of yall love each other very much." She said as she stroked his mane and wings to calm me down.

"Yes." He said. Then panic set in. "Please don't tell." He begged the timid Pegasus.

"Don't worry yalls secret is safe with me." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." Snoww said shakily as he pulled her into a hug.

 **Chpt 5**

The shade felt cool on Snoww's coat. There was a light breeze rustling the leaves above as Fluttershy sings to a nest of upset baby birds. Her slow and mellow voice soothed the birds. Even though she spoke no word the melody told what she felt. Her voice going low and saddening, as if she was alone and she was calling for someone. She then gets higher and more upbeat, The loneliness flees and cheer begins to spread.

"Your amazing." Snoww said as he got lost in the timid song. She gave a smile as if she rarely got a compliment. She gave the small bundle one last look before flying down to Snoww.

"lets go back to the house." She whispered. "Their asleep. The mommy and daddy bird will be back soon." Her timid voice flowed out as she headed for the door. As Snoww got to his hooves 2 Blue Jays landed by the nest. Both carried worms in their beaks. As soon as the birds stepped onto the nest, the babies nestled in it began to chirp with joy. With a smile he entered the house.

"So Fluttershy, How do you communicate with animals?" Snoww asked as he sat on the worn couch.

"It's hard to explain. But I got the ability when I got my cutie mark." She explained as the showed her cutie mark. 3 small, pink butterflies; all flying up. "I didn't figure out until I told my little Angel good morning." Looking at the pure white rabbit eating a carrot on the floor. "But I've always found myself taking care of all woolen creatures." She said smiling.

"What about spiders?" Snoww asked with a raised brow.

"I take care of all critters. Creepy crawlies to scary bears. Why?" She asked.

"I want to show you my friend." He said. He closed his eyes and gave a short whistle. Then with a stifled giggle a spider crawled up his back and webbed down the front of his face and gave a small wave to Fluttershy. Its body shinned in the sunlight.

"Oh my goodness. An opal cave jumper." She said as she bolted to get a closer look. "He's handsome. How?" She asked cocking her head.

"I saved _her_ from a ruby shine bat when I visited the Crystal Empire. Her name is Zei." Snoww said as he bumped his nose on the seemingly delicate arachnid. She gave his nose a small tickle before shooting a web and going back to hiding.

"Do you make sure she is ok?" Fluttershy asked with a concerned look.

With a chuckle, Snoww shook his head. "She is taken care of, don't worry. She is always near and safe. If anything she helps me." He said looking embarrassed. "I don't do well in large crowds. She keeps me calm." He said softly as he looked down.

"Its ok. I'm the same way." She said as she approached the upset Pegasus. "I know how you feel." She said in a soothing tone as she draped her wing over him.

"How do you get past it?" Snoww asked slowly.

"My friends. They give me the strength to be calm and to ignore any hurtful ponies. I know they will help you too." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." Snoww said teary eyed as he gave Fluttershy a tight hug. As the 2 broke apart; the front door swung open as Braeburn and Applejack entered. But before the stallion could go any farther, Snoww tackled him and pinned him to the floor. Then with a smile, Snoww leaned forward and gave him kiss.

"OH MY CELESTIA!" A Shocked voice echoed from the door. The lovers gasped and looked to the owner of the voice. In the door way, stood a dumfounded Pegasus.

"Rainbow Dash, let them explain." Apple Jack said as Dash's eyes glazed over. Then with an uncomfortable chuckle, her body crumpled and her snores began to fill the silent room. "This might be bad." Apple Jack said nervously.

Chpt 6

Snoww trotted in circles around the house. Fluttershy and Braeburn sat on the porch and watched as Snoww would pass by them. His mane getting more and more tangled with each pass.

"We are in trouble." He said choking back his sobs. He gave Braeburn a sad look before he fell to the dirt. His eyes quickly flooded with tears just as a small black cloud formed over his head. Snow began to fall from the cloud onto Snoww's tear streaked face. He glanced at the cloud and gave a short sigh. Then as if to insult him, the cloud began to spit out a waterfall of snow.

"It will be ok." Braeburn said, trying to cheer up his frost covered lover. "AJ is up there explaining things to Dashie. She will understand." He said looking at Fluttershy for help.

"Dashie is sympathetic. As long as the both of you are happy, she wont mind." Fluttershy cooed in her soothing tone.

"What if she doesn't? What if she tells others? We would be chased out of Equestria. Celestia will want to get rid of us. Oh no. Oh no." Snoww said franticly. "The curse still follows." He whispered as he smacks his head on the porch step.

"Love, everything will work out." Braeburn said as he stopped Snoww from his thumping.

"You should forget about me. At least that way you can deny being with me." Snow said between sobs.

"I'm not leaving you." The stallion said lifting Snowws head. "I love you." He said as he kisses him. Out of nowwhere there was a squeak. Both turn to see Fluttershy smiling.

"You two are so cute." She said in a giddy tone. She then goes to them and wraps them in a bone crunching hug.

All three jumped apart when the door opened. Apple Jack came out and looked at the snow covered trio. "She wants to talk to both of yall." She said gesturing to Braeburn and Snoww. Snoww gave the stallion a worried look as they started to the door.

"It will be ok. I'll still love and be with you no matter what." The stalliom said as he rubbed against the shaking Pegasus. Snoww gave a weak smile as they entered the silent house.

Chpt 7

Dash laid in bed, giving a confused look to the celing. The lovers entered the room cautiously, making sure they dont upset her again.

"How long have yall been together?" Dash asked as she sat up.

"4 days now." Braeburn said proudly. "And we plan on being together for a long time." He said smiling at Snoww.

"Why dont yall find a nice girl?" Dash asked with a look of bewilderment.

"We dont choose who we love Dashie. We only choose to ignor it or not." Fluttershy said outside the door. With a goofy smile Braeburn let Fluttershy in. "They are happy Dashie. Why does it matter that they are both guys. If they are happy then who are you to brak them apart." She said with a little harshness.

"But, they cant have babies." Dash said. "How are you going to make a family?" She asked puzzled.

"Then they will adopt a filly that needs one. Also Snoww is a part of our family now." Apple jack blurted out as she barged in.

"But.. But.." Dash stammered.

"All you have to understand is that we are happy together. And no matter what, we will be together." Braeburn said, pulling Snoww close.

"As long as yall are happy." Dash said to the lovers. "And yall accept it," she said to Fluttershy and Apple Jack. "Then I can accept it." She said with an akward smile. A squeal rang out as Fluttershy tackled them all and wrapping them in a hug.

"Now, lets go eat some pie." Braeburn strained through the vice grip of a hug. Fluttershy released them with another squeal as she flew down to the kitchen.

"You know you cant tell anypony about them." Apple jack told Dash. "Others wont be as understanding." She said with a glance out the window.

"I wont. But you need to find out what Celestia, Luna and Twi would think." Dash said as she got out of bed.

"We will find a way. Dont worry about that. Just dont say anything. Please Dash." Braeburn begged.

"I wont." She said as she hugged them akwardly.

"Thank you." The lovers said together. The three broke apart and headed to the kitchen.

Then with a loud pop a scroll apeared on the table. All the ponies stared at the paper with horror. Dash picked it up, unrolled it and read the words quietly. Her eyes widened when she got to the bottom of the page.

"What is it?" Snoww asked with a worried look.

"A letter from Celestia." She said dropping the letter. "She wants to see the two of you." gestering to the couple.

Chpt 8

Snoww watched as mountains passed by. Braeburn was curlled up next to him. His long deep breathes were muffled by Snoww's mane.

"Your scent is intoxicating." He said as he started to tickle Snoww. "It will be ok baby." He whispered before nibbling on the Pegasus's ear.

"Stop Brae. You know what that does." Snoww said as he began to pull the stallion closer. As soon as their lips connected Braeburn was straddling Snoww.

"Gosh you make my heart fly and my head swim." Braeburn said staring into Snoww's eyes. There was a loud thump as the train car knocked them on the floor. Snoww gave his love a lustfull glance.

"Be rough." Snoww said as he began to rub against the stallions crotch. The stallion answered with a growl. He sat back and made Snoww arch his ass in the air. The pegasus gritted his teeth in preparation. With a sharp pain, he felt a tou penetrait him.

Braeburn pushed the toy far into Snoww, Within seconds the toy began to vibrate. "You twitch alot." Braeburn said as he moved in front of him. He yanked Snoww's scarfe and blind folded him. Snoww gave a naughty giggle just before Braeburn shoved his throbing cock down his throat. Once he felt the stalion's base on his lips, he gave a moan. Braeburn twitched slightly and put a collar and leash on Snoww.

After every thrust Snoww would moan making Braeburn thrust harder.

"Are you playing with yourself?" The stallion asked leaving his cock shoved down the Pegasus's throat. He answered by giving his love a strong suck. Then with a giggle he forced Snoww to his back, his cock still down his throat. "Nice and hard." He said as he started to take the pegasus's dick all the way in.

Soon the stallion pulled his cock out and makes Snoww put his ass in the air. He then started to rub his cock against Snoww's, making his love beg him for more. After a few seconds of making his love love suffer, He slammed his unit hard and deep into Snoww's ass. The stallion gave an evil grin before he started to thrust harder and faster. After a couple of thrust Snoww's lip was bleeding. His breaths getting shallow in attempt to keep from screaming out.

Braeburn rolled hsi love back over and pulled out as he cummed. Long stringy jizz sprayed all over his front. Globs landed on his face which he licked off. A cold breeze went across Snoww's cock before the stallion began to lick off his cum.

"I want to swallow it all." Braeburn said before deep throating Snoww's unit. After a few minutes of thrusting , Snoww slammed it deep inside him one last time before pulling out and cumming all inside his mouth. Making sure to coat his tongue completly. He then sloshed in his mouth before swallowing it all. With one last gulp Braeburn smilled then began to suck out any left in Snoww's shaft.

Soon both collapsed exhausted.

"We might need to get some rest before we get to Canterlot." Snoww said as he pulled his love close to cuddle.

"Ok my love." He said as he buried his face into the pegasus's mane.

Soon the sound of snores filled the small room.

Chpt 9


End file.
